alive
by wing fire 24
Summary: Help me. I am lost. I have been for a while. What do you do when you never had a home in the first place? Help me. That is, if you can.
1. intro to life as i've known it

**Prologue to a story of great importance that will make future wonderings die.**

Help me. I am lost. I have been for a while. What do you do when you never had a home in the first place? Help me. God help me. Allah help me. First to help me gets to claim me. I don't know what I look like but I'll do anything you could ask for and more. I'm approaching a world, I can tell. Is there a god there? Will I even be able to stay? All the other worlds with gods made me stay longer, all of them trying their best to claim me. I remember the insane one. His name was hamlet. He was the closest to keeping me. But he was mean, and pitiable. I didn't like him, but I tried to stop moving on even if it meant a god that never was. This world is strange. It has two gods, and three servant gods. Usually they either have many, many gods, or a group of main with ones above and below. Wait, this place actually does have many that just are inflicting on the world but not there. The servant god with most power is a beautiful one. But she doesn't know whom she is servant to yet? That's strange; maybe this is one of those repeat worlds. This will be fun then. Should I see how the story should go first? No it has already started. Oh well, if this god can hold me down, or the other god, maybe I can watch from the beginning. I hope so. But I never stay in one place long. After all, if I did, time wouldn't flow, space wouldn't be, and I would cease to exist. I am time, space, and infinity. I am the one god that rules all, but am powerless on my own. God, Allah, shin do, raw, and all thy servants, and now L and kira, deal onto my never ending and ever flowing quest of help, I am tired of wandering; please, for the love of all I know, help me.


	2. nearing the surface

**A/N: hey guys, I know I was gone for forever so I felt obliged to do another chapter, even though I have a lot of homework. This will be the last chapter like this, but I need your opinion on who to send her/him(I'm so not telling.) to first. And she's coming in a day before the task force decides to have light join them. Also can anyone guess what manga has a ghost, a boy named akira, and a girl named akari? (^.^) I wonder who will get it right?**

I am nearing the surface. I see the two Gods of this place are battling in  
>secret. So does that mean I should take a side?<br>But they are both trying to find this third God…  
>Is she currently the most powerful? Is she trying to find one of them as<br>well?  
>I see they are hiding from each other...<br>That's not very efficient. They should work together if they want to have a  
>world to rule.<br>It would be most efficient if they made this God by the name of L search out  
>the criminals, this Kira deciding their sentence, and the second Kira should<br>help them carry out the sentence. That would be the most sensible thing. Why  
>do they walk together but stand apart? Surely they understand that all their<br>goals are one and the same?  
>It looks like the third is trying to find Kira. Well, I guess I should chose<br>one soon.  
>But what form should I take here? This world looks disturbingly like that<br>one with the ghost and the host of the ghost except maybe more adult like?  
>What was that girl's name? Akira? No that was a boy; I need a girl form<br>here… Akari? Well I'll use that name for now. There is no one close enough  
>to third God. Besides, if this world fails, I'll just go to the God world<br>connected to it.  
>But there's some one here that I could use as a start.<br>I'll have her give me a makeover. Sa...yu.  
>Huh, it has a nice tone to it and she knows kira. Well now I have to have her<br>form but change something… brown hair, brown eyes, light skin, and doe  
>shaped eyes. What will she look like when she is older? I see, I'll take her<br>form from age sixteen. But with longer hair, and darker skin seems a good  
>choice. A more pointed chin, and more muscle in case I need it here…<br>Perfect. I'm almost there now. Time to chose which God to visit first. I just  
>hope this will be the world I can call home, and finally rest, stop traveling,<br>and ever expanding my site of the worlds.


End file.
